


Cheer Up

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Ray just wants to sulk. That's his right, to sulk if he wants to, but since has life ever gone the way he imagined it would?





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure NateRay fluff.

“Ray.” 

Normally Nate only has to say Ray’s name once in that particular tone of voice, partially pleading with a tiny hint of command, but Ray keeps his head turned to the side. He’s not falling for that tone, not this time. He can feel Nate shifting on the couch, leaning closer into Ray’s space, but Ray still doesn’t look over. Not even when he feels Nate’s knee pressing into his thigh and the heat of him along Ray’s side. He stubbornly crosses his arms and makes a quiet huff as Nate’s chin drops onto his shoulder. 

“It’s not fair,” Ray says sullenly. He can feel it when Nate nods, because his chin is still pressing against Ray’s shoulder. Nate wiggles closer, and Ray thinks that if he tries to get any closer he’s going to wind up in Ray’s lap. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Since he’s so close, Ray can feel little puffs of warm air against the back of his neck.

“No. I want to sit here and be mad,” Ray decides. He feels Nate sigh and then there’s a nose nuzzling against his hairline. The tense line of Ray’s arms starts to relax, but then he remembers that he’s mad and straightens up a little. Nate isn’t deterred though. Lips brush over his neck, with just a little bit of teasing pressure, and Ray closes his eyes as he takes an even breath. Then Nate’s lips firm and there’s just a hint of teeth over the sensitive skin behind Ray’s ear. “Stop trying to cheer me up!”

Nate smothers his laugh against the back of Ray’s neck, and Ray tries to hold his angry expression. He really does. It’s just…Nate’s laughing so hard that his body is rocking Ray’s, warm laughter is seeping down the neck of his shirt, and Nate sounds like he does whenever he’s completely relaxed and not trying to reign himself in. So, despite his best efforts, Ray starts to relax back against Nate and then turns his head. His cheek brushes over Nate’s hair as he sighs, and he can feel Nate’s arms snaking around his waist so that he can pull Ray against the front of his body. Great, now they’re full on cuddling on the couch. How can Ray be angry or pout when Nate is cuddling him?

“I’m sorry they voted Brittany S off,” Nate says against Ray’s chest. Ray usually curls up with his head on Nate’s shoulder, but the reverse is nice too. Especially since Ray can wrap his arms around Nate’s neck and play with the longer-than-reg hair curling over the back of his neck. 

“She had so much potential,” Ray laments. The singing competition is still playing on the TV, muted after Ray’s favorite singer got voted off, and he looks away from the flickering images so that he can look down at where Nate’s cheek is pressed against his chest instead. As if feeling the look, Nate tilts his head so that green eyes are staring up at Ray. 

“Do you still want me to stop trying to cheer you up?” Ray makes a show of thinking it over, looks up at the ceiling and purses his lips, but he can feel Nate’s hands already slipping under his shirt to smooth up his ribcage. _What the hell_ , Ray thinks.

“I guess you can try, if you want, but no promises that it’s going to work.” Nate’s eyes get a look in them, and Ray can easily read what Nate’s smile is saying. _Challenge accepted_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
